


her future bride

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [303]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/F, Post War, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amaya never pictured herself marrying an elf, until she properly met her chosen bride.





	her future bride

Amaya had never in her mind imaged that she would marry an elf, but here she stood eye to eye with the sunfire elf that was now her fiancée, the one elf she herself had tried to kill the first time they met.

It wasn’t like she wanted to or anything, she did it for the best of Katolis, the other human kingdoms, and Xadia. The war had ended, yet there was still major trust issues between the nations, and what better way of showing peace and progress than a union, a marriage of a person from each nation, a marriage of a human and an elf?

It would serve as a symbol of peace, and Amaya would be known as one of the first humans to have married an elf after the end of the war.

The moment this idea had been brought up, she immediately accepted. It was for her country and for the sake of a better future. The whole world would think this was a marriage of love and not an arranged one, and to be honest, it was better to keep the general public in the dark. This was for relations and nothing more, that was what she had told herself.

Now when she stood eye to eye with the elf, she had learned her name was Janai, she finally had time to  _ look _ at her instead of fighting. With her dark skin and dark red fair, and those golden markings, she was actually beautiful. She made Amaya feel a way she had not expected, but there was, genuine interest.

“I’m Amaya.” she signed. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

The elf immediately signed back. When they had looked for a good match for the general, they made sure to choose one who knew how to sign.

“The pleasure is mine. It’ll be an honor to bring peace with our union. We may not love each other, but hopefully we can learn to be friends. You are my bride after all.”

“Yes, it would be an honor to get to know you properly after the wedding Janai.”


End file.
